


tokens

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Supercorpweek2k17, can't believe i misspelled angst in august and noticed in january, it's a jealousy prompt so there's ansgt but I love fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara gets flowers from an unexpected someone. Lena is... less than thrilled.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 2: Jealousy





	tokens

Someone sent Kara flowers.

While that in and of itself isn’t bothersome –it is, it is, it _is_ because flowers are _their_ thing, it’s something they share together-, someone hasn’t just sent Kara flowers.

Someone sent Kara roses.

Red roses.

One dozen cheap already starting to wilt red roses to her home and Lena is well aware of her feelings for Kara, is so _absolutely_ _fine_ that Kara probably does not return her life-ruining feelings and what’s more, knows that even entertaining the idea of a Luthor and a Super being together romantically is completely laughable but…

Like she said, someone sending Kara flowers didn’t upset her.

(She needs to work on her jealousy. It can’t be good for either of them.)

It was Kara’s _reaction_ to the flowers.

It was the doorbell ringing that Saturday afternoon as they were about to leave for lunch and Kara’s eyes going wide at the bouquet in the delivery girl’s hands, quickly whispering _it’s no problem I already know_ to excuse the girl’s apologies at the lack of a name card being attached.

It was Kara turning to Lena on the couch and placing a smile on her face that stopped fooling Lena as genuine _months_ ago and declaring with too much enthusiasm that she wished whoever sent these put their name on them because she has absolutely _no clue_ who they could be from and isn’t it a nice surprise? before nearly throwing the flowers onto her counter and ushering them out the door.

That’s what caused Lena to leave from their lunch early under the guise of a forgotten business call, why she’s currently nursing a glass of scotch at her desk at 9 o’clock at night and going over dull paperwork.

It’s not just because she’s upset about someone sending Kara red roses.

It’s because someone sent Kara red roses without a card and she still knew who the sender was.

And lied about it.

Kara’s seeing someone. She…Lena knew it was only a matter of time. Kara is everything good and kind in this world that she’s not even from and she does so much for all of them and deserves to have love in her life no matter who’s on the other side of those flowers and-

Lena would have just preferred a head’s up from her best friend when she started dating instead of being lied to about it.

Lena’s jealous. Incredibly so.

But worse, she’s hurt. Because whatever’s going on with Kara, it’s clear she wants Lena out of it.

It’s that depressing thought that has her downing the last of the glass and walking towards the decanter on the left side table for a refill.

She pours three fingers worth of scotch over two perfect ice cubes and wastes no time drinking a third of it where she’s standing.

That’s when she hears the balcony door open.  

“Could we talk? If you’re not busy?”

Lena bites her lip to stop the small sigh from escaping her and waves her in, not facing her yet.

“Talk about what?”

“About what happened earlier.”

Lena nods. She wanted to know, hadn’t she? She wanted Kara to tell her?

She should know better than to want for things by now.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice is pained and it hurts her to hear it, “can you look at me, please?”

She turns. Kara’s leaning back against the glass windows, arms crossed and hair windswept and a flash of heat goes through Lena, reminding her of all the times she’s imagined pushing Kara up against those very windows as they kissed and kissed and-

She pushes the thought aside. It’s not helping anything.

Kara seems to notice her brief lack of focus and ignores it. “I wanted you to know, the flowers…it’s not what you think-”

“It’s fine. You don’t owe me an explanation, Kara. It’s your business.”

She’s changed her mind. She doesn’t want to know. She doesn’t want to hear Kara gush about this amazing new person she met and how it’s the real deal and the romantic dates and that the sex is-

Kara interrupts, bless her.

“I don’t really know how to say this.” Kara paces around the office. “They’re not romantic, at _all_.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “They’re not?”

“No. They’re more like…consolation prizes?”

“From who?”

Kara sighs. “From Livewire.”

Well.

Lena was expecting a lot. She was not expecting that.

“Livewire? The electricity villain?” Kara nods. “Your enemy?”

“Well,” Kara wrings her hands together, looking sheepish. “She was? I mean she has done bad things in the past but she’s definitely not evil and after our last encounter, I wouldn’t really call us enemies anymore.”

“This is the woman whose on the run from the DEO.”

“Yes.”

“And you know where she is?”

“She wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Kara’s quick to reassure her. “And I don’t exactly know where she is. Just when she’s in the area. She travels through electricity so she’s hard to catch.”

“You’re frenemies?” Lena laughs. The whole thing is so absurd and such a confusing relief.

_Of course Kara would make friends with her enemy_

Lena laughs harder.

Kara rolls her eyes but smiles, relieved at Lena’s glee. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Do you send her gifts back?”

“No, no. I only know what area she’s in based on the store she uses. And I wouldn’t call them gifts.” Kara fiddles with her cape. “They’re more like tokens of-”

“Appreciation?” Lena smiles.

“ _Annoyance_.” Kara tells her.

They look at each other for a moment before falling into a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry for lying to you today.” Kara tells her after it takes far too long for her to pull it together. Lena as well. “I just didn’t know how to explain it or what you’d think.”

“I trust you. You know her best and if it’s okay for her to be out there then-” Lena gives an uncharacteristic shrug.

“Thank you.”

Something occurs to her. “Hang on!” Lena says in a panic. “She sent those flowers to your apartment. She knows who you are?”

Kara scrunches her nose in a way that is almost cute enough for Lena to forget the very real danger that comes with knowing Kara’s identity. Almost.

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Lena’s incredulous. “And that’s okay with you?”

“I mean, it’s not ideal but she’s sort of known for a while now and it’s still a secret so I try not to worry about it.”

Lena stares at her.

“I have a question.” Kara deflects. “Were you…were you upset when you saw those flowers?”

Lena’s heart pounds hard in her chest. She nods.

“Was it-” Kara stops, stands in front of Lena with a pleading look in her eye. “Why?”

Lena could lie. Could say she knew Kara was lying to her and that upset her. She could get out of this without breaking her own heart.

Or…

Lena takes a sip of liquid courage before placing it on the table behind her. “I didn’t like the idea of someone else sending you flowers.”

Kara’s smile rivals that of the sun and Lena feels warm.

“Lena.” Kara says her name in a way Lena’s never heard it before, with adoration in every letter. “You’re the only one I want to get flowers from.”

//

A month later, when Kara gets another delivery of roses, the message simply says:

_Lena_

_You can do better_

Kara grumbles and Lena kisses her.

“Darling,” Lena teases, “Now who’s the jealous one?”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a brilliant headcanon on tumblr about Supergirl and Livewire being pen pals and I wish I had the link for it. This is my little take on it.


End file.
